


没人能伤害米克罗伊/No One Can Hurt Mick Rory

by PbRiver



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mick Rory, M/M, No threesome for now, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a little bit of Polt, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PbRiver/pseuds/PbRiver
Summary: 也许一发完，也许后续。米克受居多，如果把故事扩完会出现三角互攻。我好爱米克，他需要的是更多的抱抱(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ请米克粉抱住我，需要组织的温暖。





	

    一切都结束了，他们胜利了。

    这并没什么好庆祝的，他们赢得并不光彩，真正的英雄也从未再和他们相见，也许他并不喜欢被称为“英雄”。

    雷频繁地拜访他的坟墓，中城公墓里，并排的，平平无奇的两块墓碑，上面写着他和他挚友的名字。雷怀念他的暴躁和粗鲁，更甚于怀念他们之间的感情。

    也许因为他们从未信任过他，包括雷，这种愧疚感让雷不禁幻想被米克伤害会是怎样的场景，如果米克对他有所亏欠，那他可能会不那么愧疚。

    一年过去了，雷依然会去米克那，替米克喝高度数的威士忌。他总以为自己已经适应了这种辛辣划过喉舌的刺痛，后来才发现他适应的只是醉后攥住墓碑棱角感到的冰冷。他还是觉得疼，酒精呛得他难受，无论如何都不明白米克怎么会觉得这酒好喝，可能他一辈子都明白不了了。但他越来越能忍耐这种程度的酒精了，他和米克在一起时总在争吵，如果米克活着他可能会和适应酒精一样适应米克。

    他没再回过那个小队，而是留在中城，偶尔帮帮奥利弗，更多的时间沉浸在各种研究里。他不想再交新朋友了，一点都不想，费莉希蒂总来找他聊天什么的，这就足够了。

    也许他能接受这件事，也许不能。这都不重要，重要的是他觉得米克带走了一部分的他，而他甚至不懂自己对米克是不是爱情。

    雷变了，这就是为什么米克对在他家门口路过的中年人失去了警惕，都没多看一眼就拎着垃圾袋迈出门了。

    “米克！是你吗米克！”

    就连米克都觉得这尖叫在大街上显得太丢人了，他觉得雷早该和他撞见了，毕竟星城和中城离得这么近，又觉得雷被揍了一样的惨叫比原来更烦人了。

    “闭嘴。”

    说话时米克一把推开想要抱住他的雷，他讨厌拥抱，更讨厌红着眼眶的玩意。

    “我就知道你没死，我就知道……”

    天色已经不早了，雷的叫喊声格外显眼，发现邻居家的老太太已经撩开窗帘偷看时，米克无奈地把雷带回了屋里。

    为什么不能什么事都和打架一样简单？

    米克已经很久没犯罪了，他是指干票大的那种，没有斯纳特站在一边他不想再折腾些什么了。

    他以为雷会拿一大堆感情问题把他恶心吐了，就提前给自己倒了一杯，坐下等雷说完再考虑接下来怎么办。

    出乎他意料的是，雷什么都没说，像个饥渴了太久的小婊子一样撞到他怀里，试图用舔吻和抚摸袭击他。

    他最近确实有点禁欲，雷伸进他嘴里的舌头，从他腰带边滑进去的手，还有这小子哼哼唧唧的动静都让他心动。他可从来不拒绝送上门的性爱，尤其是在这人长得还不错的情况下。

    雷只想取悦米克，除此之外什么都没工夫做，他知道性弥补不了任何事但这是他唯一想做的。他的手伸进米克宽松的背心里，米克还是那样穿着白背心和军绿色外套，他不该这么穿的，他乳头顶出的凸起让雷馋得想发疯。

    米克的肌肉和他记忆中一样结实，胳膊和胸前大块的肌肉上布满了伤疤，烧伤和其他伤口留下的，出人意料的性感，赤裸的不加掩饰的性感。

    总之米克在推开他脱下衣服时，雷觉得自己想死在今天。

    他都等不及米克脱下裤子就倾身向前，米克挑起眉毛看了他一眼，从善如流，大咧咧地在沙发上分开腿坐下，裤子褪到脚踝上堆着。

    他不是第一次见到米克的阴茎，硬在内裤里的那一大块，但这是他表现得最放浪的一次，凑过去，在米克的注视下抱住米克的腰腹，舔了上去，隔着内裤吸食那一块微咸的湿润。

    这对米克来说也够刺激了，他是喜欢强奸一样戳进雷嘴里，噎得这小子干呕着夹紧他，但像现在这样，看着雷用口舌勾勒自己阴茎的形状，口水把他的内裤打成半透明的样子……也算不错。

    “卖力点，小子。”米克可不是容易满足的家伙，他短暂地推开雷的脑袋，没抹发蜡摸起来不如以前舒服的脑袋，连同工装裤一起脱下内裤。随即又把雷的脑袋按到自己胯下，“现在你可以吸个痛快了。”

    他以为会听见雷的抱怨，但除了阴茎被湿热所吞没的快感外什么都没有。雷闭着眼，马上被憋死一样皱着眉头，嘴里含着他那根壮观的大屌，发着含糊的鼻音。

    操，这太棒了。

    把米克整根含下不只需要技巧，更多还是勇气，雷自知不想刚见面就被捅破喉咙，讨好地用手抚慰着没被他含进去的地方和膨胀的睾丸，沉甸甸的，出乎意料地给他一种安稳的感觉。

    他在吮吸米克阴茎的同时用滑出来的口水沾满手指，缓慢地为米克扩张，他的两根手指陷在米克屁股里，手掌被米克的大腿压在下面。米克的身体总是这么热，他觉得自己的手心快被灼伤了。

    “够了，我可不想在不应期被你操。”

    米克又一次以惊人的毅力从雷嘴里退出来，雷被呛出的眼泪和被摩擦得红润，泛着水光的嘴唇让他几乎就这么丢脸地射了出来，这小子总是这么辣。

    米克背对着雷扶在沙发上时，雷克制不住地吻上米克背部的伤痕，相比阴茎的坠涨感，他口舌间的欲望更为饥渴。

    “快点，我还要请你操我不成？”

    说话时米克也无法保持呼吸的节奏了，他喘得厉害，西装头弄得他背后发痒，还有捏住他乳头揉弄的手指，操。

    “米克……米克……”  
    “闭嘴。”在进入他时雷一直在叫他的名字，吵死了，他用尽全力才在喘息的间隙开了口。

    被填满、撑开的感觉让他叫出声了，雷的阴茎和脑子一样厉害，知道怎么碾过他的前列腺能让他爽上天。

    “操，就是那，继续……”

    米克从不会在性爱中掩饰什么，他想要什么就去拿，紧翘的屁股裹着雷不算小的那根。他就是喜欢睾丸把他屁股拍得发红，蹭出一片湿痕的感觉。

    雷在米克吵闹的叫喊中卖力地挺动腰身，喘着粗气，天啊，这感觉太真实了，他被夹得几乎每次撞进去都是快感的新巅峰。米克低沉的咆哮让他忍不住附身吻了上去，他俩都气喘吁吁地，连一个吻都无法好好完成，只是嘴唇磕磕绊绊地凑到一起，不时在激烈的动作中分开。

    “快点，用点劲儿。”米克攥住自己的阴茎撸着，没一会儿就射了出来，这算他近年来最棒的一次性爱了，西装头终于不带套了，还终于像个爷们儿一样把他操进沙发垫里时不叽叽歪歪闹了。

    雷早就受不了了，米克高潮时夹紧了屁股，他打死也忍不下去了。

    然后他还硬着的阴茎不想拔出来，仍插在米克屁股里，他趴在米克身上，他知道自己分量不清，但这对米克来说，哪怕是刚射完精的米克来说还撑得住。

    “米克。”

    雷轻轻喊着米克的名字，只是发出这个音节他都觉得心被填满了一样，像米克的屁股被他精液填满一样满。

    “米克。”

    他又叫了几次，米克不屑地哼了一声，但还是拍了拍他。

    “对不起，米克，对不起。”雷把脸埋到米克厚实的胸肌上，强健的心音让他觉得自己重生了一样，“米克我不该伤害你。”

    他抬头看到米克表情扭曲，像他说自己刚投奔了纳粹一样恶心人的事一样，还没来得及解释就被推到了一边。

    “你说什么？”

    “我对不起你，我不该不相信你，不拿你当朋友，不不，男友，男友……”雷不知自己说错了什么，在米克的瞪视中越来越难过，“我……每次我想起你，都很悔恨为你带来的伤痛，我辜负了你的信任，可能你觉得我这话说得太恶心了……”

    “不。”米克打断了他，“不是说不觉得你恶心。”看雷可能误会了什么，张嘴要接着说腻人的鬼话，米克赶紧补了一句。

    “我并没觉得难受，疼痛什么的，随你怎么说，我没有。什么都伤害不了我，小子，别他妈在这给我哭哭啼啼的。”

    雷并没哭，在米克说这句话之前没有，米克说完他才把头埋在胳膊里哭了出来。

    他赤裸着坐在沙发边的地毯上，地毯的硬毛扎得他屁股和大腿一片刺痛，可他就是不想起来，不想让米克看见自己的眼泪。

    他不想用眼泪来让米克为他抱歉，米克不会说，但会这么感觉，他知道米克总觉得自己容易弄伤他。

    他听见米克的叹息，打开易拉罐的声音，把裤子套上的声音，还有啤酒的气味。

    “瞧瞧，这不是长了根分量可以和命运之矛一决高下的金贵大屌的雷·帕默尔吗？还真是厉害啊，我要有这么一根也天天晾在别人家地毯上。”

    等会？斯纳特的声音？


End file.
